


Stars

by ServerNotFound



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: A very short TsukkiYama oneshot
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831003
Kudos: 16





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxDepressedShipperxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/gifts).



It was perfect outside as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked home. The sun was setting, the sky was the perfect color, purple with a hazy yellow complimenting it. 

When Tsukishima suddenly stopped walking, Yamaguchi did too. He turned, about to ask his best friend what was wrong, when Tsuki stepped very close. 

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsuki, who was looking down at him. Tsuki brought his hand up, stroking Yamaguchi’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

“...Tsuki?” Yamaguchi questions curiously, his face slightly red. 

“You freckles remind me of the stars…” Tsuki trails off, then breathlessly adds “beautiful.” 


End file.
